Excellent
by CrystalPheonixEyes
Summary: What happens whenMinerva gets fed up with the mask she has worn for years? What will come of her when she drops the act, and what dose on headmaster have to do with it?


**A/N::** This is my first ADMM fic fic, not a poem, so I really would like so feedback. Please review! I will post the next chaper, hopefully soon! It just depends how much of it I can write during Religion and Math class. 

**Disclaimer:** We all know Jo wrote it. I just like playing with the wondrous characters she has created.

"I want you to Show me..." a girl sang from the front of the class room. A few people looked her way, rolled their eyes and turned back to their work. To them it was just another typical day in English class.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Now this was a line heard quite often in the vast dungeons in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Never in those 'rooms' would you have heard a girl singing, much less smiling. Every single face either had a pained expression on their face, or smirking. That was Dependant on what house you belonged to. 

"Excellent Miss. Granger" This always made the 11 year old girl smile, but it gave more pleasure to the woman who said them. Not much was in her life, the life of a Professor. It was breakfast in the morning with little chatter, and lunch was much the same. It wasn't much, but to her it was everything.

"Class Dismissed." She stated not more than a few minutes later. She then watched as the tiny little first years trudged out of her classroom. 'I swear they get smaller and smaller each year' she thought to herself. She then flopped down in her chair, her hair falling into her face, and her square glasses askew. She flicked her wand at the door, making sure that not stray first years could stubble in at this moment. She feared that if they say their formidable Professor like this, they would faint. And she would not enjoy explaining the why and where to Poppy.

Three soft knocks echoed through the spacious classroom. Quickly Minerva sat up, twisting her hair into her usual severe bun. "Come in!" she stated, unlocking the door. Then She straighted out her robes and tucked a stay piece of hair behind her ear.

"Fixing your appearance just for me Dear?" A blush crept into her face, making her cheeks hot. She quickly turned around to face the window and took a few steps toward it. Why did he always have this affect on her? Why was he the only one who could make her blush? 'Other than Rolanda of course.' She placed her fingers lightly on the window enjoying the cool glass under her fingers.

'Why do I always have to be Professor McGonagall? Why can't I just simply be Minerva?' she asked herself. Then forgetting he was there momentarily, she sighed and laid her forehead against it and took a deep breath. He was then by her side in seconds. A hand on her waist sent her stomach flipping. It was all just too much.

"Are you well?" That was it. Her face was hot and a little pink. She quickly moved away and leaned against the corner of her desk.

"I'm FINE." snapped Minerva. She was a little short of breath, and that stray piece of hair laying on her cheek again. Tucking it behind her ear, she got straight to the point. "What is it that you needed Albus?" she asked him sharply.

He had come for something specific, but he knew better than to cross her while she was in a foul mood. Little did he know that he was part of the reason for it.

"I'll just leave." He nodded his head towards her and made his way towards the door.

"Professor?" She called to him.

Albus was a taken aback. She had not called him that in years, but never-the-less, he had to acknowledge her. He turned around to face her, one hand on the doorknob. She stood perfectly still for a few minutes, both of them just gazing upon each other. Finally she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I will see you tonight then."

As the door clicked shut, one woman, the woman who was supposed to hold everything together, fell to the floor. Sobs racked her body, letting all of the feelings from the last few years go. Little did she know, that Albus Dumbledore could hear her cries.


End file.
